


虚掩的门

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 性转基，吸血鬼女王基和她的御前大臣吸血鬼锤在一次追捕逃犯的过程中跌入了过去的时空，遇到了还是人类的锤。Thor代表吸血鬼锤，索尔代表人类锤，这两人其实是一个人，注意，其实是一个人。失禁，口交，后期涉及3p





	虚掩的门

"啊，疼。"Loki一把推开压在自己身上的Thor，"你起开，压死我了。"

"你没事吧？"Thor赶紧抱着Loki的脑袋反复检查，一脸急切，"脑袋没摔坏吧，我看看，脸没破相吧！"

"滚!"Loki一把拍开他的手，"你就惦记我这张脸了吧！"

"我这不是怕你受伤吗？怎么样，能起来吗？"Thor赶紧扶着Loki站起来，看看四周，好像是一片小树林，树木不是很高大，但是比较密集，周围有小心虫蛇的牌子，看来不是荒郊野外，而是人工培育的园林。

血族的夜视能力让他们能敏锐的洞悉四周的一切变化，"小心，有东西。"Loki似乎听到了什么，赶紧抓着Thor蹲下，手从腰侧抽出了匕首，半蹲在地上，靴子踩到了松软的枯叶，手里的匕首紧了紧，准备攻击。

正当他们小心翼翼的躲在一旁的时候，突然刺啦的一声，一只猫从他俩脚下窜了过去，"妈耶，这什么?"Loki吓了一跳。

"一只猫而已，别那么紧张，"Thor拍了拍Loki微卷的长发，"不过这儿怎么这么眼熟？这只猫，我好像以前也见过。"似乎在思索什么。

"是不是那个法师，时间流氓，把咱们故意丢到这里了。"Loki皱着眉头把自己的长发用手指梳好。

"那是时光流浪者，"Thor笑了一下回答，"不过这个叛徒现在也应该半死不活了，估计没有能力再次穿梭到其他时空，他应该就在这个时间轴上，只不过挪动了空间形态。"

"烦死了，咱们先走出这个地方吧，好歹找个地方休息。"Loki一脸不高兴的抱怨，累了一天了，本来以为稳操胜券，结果被那个巫师时间穿梭到了这么个鬼地方。

两人并排慢慢向前面走，时不时发出咔嚓枯枝断裂的声音。林子不大，走了大概20分钟就到了尽头，Thor低头躲避着树枝，跨过了防护栏，一眼望去就是一条街道，看起来，是一个小镇。

"我知道这是哪里!"Thor猛拍了一把Loki的后背，哈哈笑出了声，嘴角快裂到后脑勺了，激动的说道，"这是我以前住的地方。"

Loki满脸疑惑，"你的意思是，我们现在在过去，你的过去?"

"也不算，不过碰巧流落到了这个时空而已，快点儿，跟我来，这是今天最幸运的一件事了。"Thor拉着Loki跑过了马路，"快点儿，跟我走，我就在这儿，以前的我，就在这儿。"

"等等，你慢点儿。哎呀，你拽疼我了。"Loki跟在Thor身后，看着自己男人兴奋的像个孩子一样，多少年没有见到了，可能他曾经人类的生活，确实有值得怀念留恋的吧。

两人在街区背后的一个不起眼的房子，房子不大却有二楼，路灯下勉强看得出是白色墙体蓝色装饰，防盗门上挂着些乱七八糟的装饰，窗户上还贴着窗纸。

Thor拉着操控身体浮到了空中，指着里面半裸着坐在沙发上看电视吃沙拉的男人说道，"你看那个，那个就是我，真的难以置信。"

Loki躲在索尔背后抱着他的脖子偷笑，偷看里面的男人，"哎，那就是以前的你吗？你那时候好帅啊。"

"怎么，我现在不帅吗？"Thor挑眉问到。

"我想和他睡觉，睡腻你了。"Loki飘在半空中转了个圈儿，有些调皮的说道。

"好啊，不过我那时候可是个小处男，技术不好让你明天下不来床也别怪我。"

"那得看你有没有这个本事了。"Loki嗖的一声落到了地面，给自己变了一套黑色抹胸短裙和半透明披肩。

"叮铃铃，叮铃铃。"索尔穿着大裤衩子半躺在沙发上看电视，今天累死了，对手很难缠，不过这也给自己赢了一大笔钱，正舒服的享受成果，突然听到了门铃响了，本着长得好看就问问干嘛，长得不好看就揍一顿的心态，索尔懒懒的从沙发上把自己拔起来，一开门自然是答应了Loki这个"新邻居"借用浴室的要求。

"呃，那个，你家的水管坏了吗？"索尔紧张的不敢去看Loki，略微尴尬的收拾了一下乱七八糟的客厅。

"嗯，是啊，我刚搬来，还不太熟悉。"Loki一边观察索尔的反应，一边缓慢的把披肩脱下来随手搭在沙发上。

"哈哈，这样啊，你有什么事情都可以找我的。"索尔笨拙的献着殷勤，Loki却似乎完全不在意。

"是吗？那这位先生，能否帮我把背后的拉链拉开?我够不着。"Loki的声音不同于一般的女生，有些低沉沙哑，在索尔听来却意外的性感。

"这，这不合适吧，女士。"索尔的脸像煮熟的虾。

Loki的手伸到了索尔胸前，开始色情的抚摸结实的肌肉，手指在胸前画圈，"那，我只能找别人帮我了。"表面上满是遗憾，实际上Loki的手已经伸向了索尔的裤裆。

"女士，这不合适吧，我，我甚至不知道你的名字。"索尔结结巴巴的连话都说不清楚。

"你就当一场艳遇好了。"Loki转身面对索尔，亲吻着他僵硬的嘴唇，脖颈，手指四处游走。

索尔突然把她按在沙发上，Loki被惊了一下，两人对视了一会儿，索尔突然撕开了Loki胸前的衣服，露出雪白饱满的乳房，把手伸进了Loki的裙底，低头含了一颗乳头进嘴里。

手指隔着内裤揉弄着Loki的私处，"对，就是那里，用你的手指，"Loki舒服的呻吟了起来，感觉还不错。索尔粗糙的手指隔着一块小布料抚慰着阴蒂，在阴道口私处骚刮，嘴唇咬着一颗奶头，舌头在光滑的乳房上打转滑动，另一只手揉捏着另一边的饱满，大掌抱住了整个乳房，手感刚刚好。

Loki略带沙哑的呻吟的声音更加刺激了索尔的欲望，他猛的附身把Loki两条长腿架到肩头，双手把长裙推到腰间，露出湿哒哒的黑色内裤，隔着内裤索尔开始舔弄下体，舌头把小布料推到一边，在黏腻的下体四处游走，含着阴蒂放在嘴里吮吸，满意的听到了这个女人的尖叫，Loki动情用双手大力揉捏自己的乳房，甚至主动靠近索尔死希望得到更多。

索尔凶狠的把内裤拽了下来，掰开了两条长腿，私处完全暴露在自己眼前，Loki却大大方方完全没有害羞的样子，反而一副任你为所欲为的下贱表情

索尔疯狂的在大腿上啃咬，含住阴蒂反复用舌头逗弄，舌头甚至在尿道处故意来回舔舐，在小口上反复滑动，肆意采撷肥美阴唇，吮吸阴道的淫水。

尿意突然涌入大脑，Loki有点失控的尖叫了起来，索尔却突然抓着Loki的双腿，使她完全把阴茎对准了花穴，毫无征兆的捅了进去。

"啊，疼，"阴道完全被填满了，又疼又爽，果然每次这个大家伙都能让自己满意，Loki脸上满是欢愉，甚至主动摆动屁股让阴茎进到更里面去，舌头舔着自己的手指，快感在不断抽插中累积，索尔一边在Loki身体里驰骋，一边凶狠的按揉她的乳房，"你可真够骚的，"索尔不由得感叹，里面想有小嘴一样伺候自己的阴茎，这女人还用眼神挑逗自己，身上一点儿瑕疵都没有，白嫩的奶子几乎完美，这场艳遇简直像梦一样。

阴茎噗噗在流水不止的花穴里抽动，交合处满是黏腻，穴口红肿，"快，快点儿，干我，让我高潮。"Loki已经爽的胡言乱语了。

"婊子，"索尔拍打着Loki的奶头，顺势又揉了几把，加快了速度狠狠操在了最里面，整根阴茎完全没入，一下下撞击着花心，Loki觉得尿意更甚，爽的完全只按照本能作出反应，"要尿了，太爽了，操我，操的我快尿出来了。"

索尔听的阴茎又大了一圈，这种浪荡货不好好享用简直浪费，干脆一直疯狂的顶弄里面，Loki被汹涌的快感完全支配着，阴道绞紧了，直接被干到潮吹了，同时完全失去了自制能力，尿液直接喷了出来，不停的喘息着，满头是汗，高潮过后才找回了些许理智。

索尔依旧在里面动作着，感觉到她高潮了，才把还硬着的阴茎抽出来，"小母狗，给我舔舔。"Loki顺从的府下身体含住刚才给自己带来无限欢愉和羞耻的东西，手指撸动柱身，勉强把龟头伸到最里面来了几个深喉，索尔粗重的喘息着，阴茎在Loki脸上抽打了几下，全射在了她脸上，头发上。


End file.
